


What The Shit

by Animalcrackers52



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (pain), And Me - Freeform, And angst, Erica Sinclair for president 2021, Gen, Jancy & steve friendship, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson Friendship, The Party friendship, and Jim, and a badass, as they should be, erica is also sooooo done lmfao, everyones confused, i love Robin my lesbian queen, max is concerned of what’s to come, murray is so done, pain for those two, pre Jim/Joyce teehee, self indulgent, she is also a badass obvi, so is Joyce ofc, so is everyone else, surprisingly large amount of fluff, what is her brother doinnn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animalcrackers52/pseuds/Animalcrackers52
Summary: The main cast of Stranger Things season 3 (well, most of them) were all just doing their own thing. Until out of nowhere they found themselves in a room that looked like a theatre, met a strange girl, and started watching a show about themselves??!Yeah sorry for the shit summary, I just had trouble for summarising this story but oh well 🤪
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	What The Shit

Before everyone found themselves in a strange room, they were all just minding their own business and doing their own thing. Mike and El were together, (occasionally making out.. ok not occasionally, every chance they could get), which isn't surprising since that's what they've been doing most of the time lately.

Lucas, Max, and Will were shopping together at the mall Starcourt that just opened recently. The couple and Will had gotten closer since it was just the three of them these days, but they didn't mind and enjoyed their time together. 

While the rest of the party was at their hometown Hawkins, Dustin was at a science camp, Camp Know Where. Honestly, he was having a lot of fun there. Although he did miss his friends, a lot.

Poor, poor Erica, oblivious to what was going to happen to her in just a few minutes (as everyone else was but come on, she definitely didn't think she was going to spend the rest of her day with a bunch of nerds, and weirdos), was happily walking through Starcourt mall with her friends, making her way to Scoops Ahoy.

Steve and Robin, the workers at Scoops Ahoy, were having a pretty dull day, bickering with each other from time to time. Nancy and Jonathan were also having a boring day at their new job at Hawkins Post. Unfortunately Nancy was stuck doing favours for her asshole superiors, while Jonathan was working on the newsletter photographs.

Joyce was having another ordinary day at Melvad's General Store, and Hopper was having a lazy day in the comfort of his own cabin. For the most part. If he wasn't too busy trying to secretly monitor El and Mike, (key word: trying) he was relaxing.

Murray was... you know... being Murray.

By being Murray I mean downing Vodka and fondly thinking back to the time he exposed those shits at Hawkins lab.

ANYWAY-

As you can see, everyone was just, doing their own thing. But then Emma decided to play around with... the quantum realms... and shit.

Man I don't know.

What I do know is that she had just finished watching Stranger Things season 3 and absolutely bawled her fucking eyes out by the end of it. And then she thought to herself- 'Boy oh boy, wouldn't it just be HILARIOUS, and tragic, if the characters themselves watched it. Oh man, if only there was a way to make that happen. Oh wait, there is! For some reason I have supernatural powers and can like, toy with alternate realities and stuff.'

I don't even know the proper.. gist of her powers, but I'm sure you can figure it out with the fact that she was able to collect the party and gang from their universe and place them in a theatre to get them to watch their own show.

Haha anyway back to the present? Back to the theatre? Yes. Back to the theatre.

~

El woke up with a raging headache in an unfamiliar room. When the sleep was finally out of her she noticed that she wasn’t alone in the room, and that Mike was sitting next to her.

“Mike? Wha- what happened? Where are we? Is- is Hop here?”

Before she awoke in the strange place she was at home, and Hopper was there. She could only hope that he was ok.

“Don’t worry I’m right here kid.”

Jim was sitting a few rows behind her next to Joyce and Murray. She pointed at Murray, face clouded in confusion.

“Who, who is that strange bald man?”

Hopper started snickering and answered her, “This strange bald man here is my.. acquaintance, Murray.”

“Hi it’s nice to meet you,” Murray said with a painfully forced smile.

El scrunched up her face before turning away from him and facing her friends. As she looked over them she noticed that one of her friends was missing.

“Where is Dustin?”

“He’s over there sitting with them,” Lucas pointed at Dustin who was seated next to Steve, some other girl (?) and Lucas’s sister.

“It’s not by choice ok! Every time I tried to move over to you guys some type of force kept on pulling me back!”

“Yeah right, and I’m white,” sniggered Lucas.

“Ok fine, you try for yourself.”

“I’m not going to Dustin because I know nothings gonna happen.”

“Seriously? After everything that’s happened to us you don’t believe me?!”

“Guys, guys, let’s all just calm down and think about this for a second, I’m looking at you Dustin and Lucas,” Nancy said trying to settle down everyone.

She was seated next to Jonathan.

“The pretty lady is right, we all just need a second to.. evaluate? The situation here.”

“I’m sorry and you are?”

“O-oh yeah, I’m Robin, I uh work with Steve at Scoops Ahoy.”

“Right.”

~

Then all of a sudden a loud poof sound was made as a door appeared in the middle of the air.

“WOAHHH WHAT THE FU-“

“HOLYYY SHIT!”

“WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!!”

Dustin, Lucas, and Robin as well as many others all voiced out their surprise and confusion. Because you know it’s not everyday you see a door poof out of nowhere.

The door opened and everyone anticipated what they were about to see. If they were being honest, it was pretty anti-climatic. An ordinary looking girl emerged from the door. She didn’t look anything special and certainly didn’t look like a threat.

Mid-length black hair  
Dark brown eyes  
A few pimples here and there

Just your average girl by the looks of it.

Oh but that’s ignoring the fact that she was also standing on thin air in the middle of the room. That seemed to get everyone back on the edge of their seats.

“Everyone, everyone, I ask of you all to relax just a bit-“

“RELAX? WHAT DO YOU MEAN RELAX?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX WHEN I’M STUCK IN A MYSTERIOUS ROOM FULL OF LOSERS (Hey!) AND AN- AN ALIEN STANDING IN FRONT OF ME!!”

By the end of Erica’s mini rant many people were nodding their heads to what she said, agreeing with her reasonable outburst. She was just a kid after all.

“Hey! I didn’t finish speaking and I’d appreciate it if you left the questions for after I finish explaining the situation to you!”

“Look you can’t blame her for being scared (I’m not scared!) she’s only 8,” Lucas was quick to defend his sister.

“I’m 10 dipshit.”

“Language!”

“OK! Alright!,” The girl silenced the two siblings and everyone else.

“I get that this may seem- scary to some of you. (You think?) But I assure you no ones going to get hurt.”

“And how can we trust you,” Hopper was eyeing the girl suspiciously.

“We don’t even know your name.”

“Alright alright, I was getting to that part. Ok so my name is Emma, and the reason I have brought you all here today was.. FOR FUN!!”

“You kidnapped all of us for fun!!?”

*Snap*

~

With a snap of Emma’s fingers everyone went quiet. And that’s because they were not able to talk anymore.

“Look I’m sorry for revoking the first amendment from you guys or something but having you all interrupt me while I’m trying to explain this whole thing to you is annoying!!”

She was met with unimpressed looks.

“Ok ok, I know this looks bad on my part, but I swear nothing bad is going to happen to you, well physically at least,” she whispered the last part and everyone threw her concerned looks.

“Anywayyy let’s get this show on the road! My name is Emma and I am 17 years old. I know this may sound crazy but I live in an alternate universe from you guys, and in that universe all of you are fictional characters from a show called Stranger Things.

I love that show veryyy much, and I also love every single person in this room too!!” She cooed at them while they all looked either creeped out or intrigued.

“As of now there are only three seasons and just recently I finished it. It was.. really good. And so I thought to myself if only you guys could watch. But then I realised you could! Because I have super crazy, unrealistic, supernatural powers!”

Dustin looked like he was about to lose his shit.

“I collected you all from what you were doing and brought you guys to this room. As you can tell already it’s a theatre. I plan on having you all watch season three of Stranger Things right here and right now.”

Emma’s smiley face was then replaced with a dead serious look.

“Resistance to cooperate is futile and don’t even try to leave because you can’t, what Dustin said about not being able to leave his chair is true so you should all just listen to him and stay where you are. You’re all seated in those seats for a reason ok?”

They all nodded their heads, well except for some of them. Hopper looked at her defiantly (which definitely didn’t make her scared, nope not her, no siree) and Joyce just looked mildly annoyed.

“And in case you guys are wondering, the people you were with before are now paused. So basically time outside of this room is paused and when you finally leave this room you’ll go back to doing what you were doing and no one will have noticed you were gone!”

Erica seemed to visibly relax at that, as well as many others.

“I may or may not have to erase all of your memories about this experience when you leave, only because you know I don’t want you guys to know about your future, I mean you will. I'm going to show you but it’d be troublesome if you kept that info. Also I don’t need anyone knowing of my existence you know.”

Emma snapped her fingers again and everyone suddenly started shouting at her. She rubbed her forehead before yelling out, “COME ON PEOPLE ONE AT A TIME!”

She then pointed at Dustin.

“Go on what’s your question?”

“Why do you need to erase our memories?”

“I already told you-“

“Yeah but why? Why would it be so bad if we knew about it?”

“Because! You know.. if you know about your future, then it would change the future wouldn’t it?”

“Theoretically.”

She eyed Lucas before sighing.

“Yeah ok, theoretically, BUT STILL I don’t want to change your guys future… I mean I guess I do?... No no that’d be... No nevermind.”

This time Joyce raised her hand.

“Yes Joyce~” Emma asked in a sickly sweet voice, it was scary because it was genuine.

“Yeah um how come you don’t want anyone to know about you?”

“Because uhhhh, well you know. I can’t have anyone looking for me now, especially when I live in an alternate universe from you guys.”

“That still boggles my mind like what? Alternate universe? Fictional characters?” Steve looked as though he was having an identity crisis.

“I know it sounds crazy, trust me I really do, but it’s all true! I need you guys to believe me!”

“I don’t see the point in doing so when you’re just going to be erasing our memories anyway,” Max folded her arms.

Emma’s eye twitched. Yes she was annoyed, but could she blame them? No. No she could not. That doesn’t mean they’re not ruining her fun though.

“Alright! Who else wants to watch Stranger things now? I know I do!”

The gigantic screen in front of everyone turned on the word ‘NETFLIX’ appeared. By then the door had disappeared and Emma was now sitting in one of the seats. She flickered through the selection of shows until she finally landed in the one titled ‘Stranger Things’.

“Holy shit she was telling the truth,” someone murmured.

“Of course I was, the fact that I brought you all here and was standing in the middle of the air should’ve given that away.”

“...”

“Hey look! That’s me!” Steve pointed at the screen which displayed an image of him, Dustin, and Robin.

“Wow, we actually kind of look good in the Scoops Ahoy uniform there… well actually I don’t know about you the hat-“

“The hat kinda ruins it yeah I know.”

“I still can’t believe this shit is all true.”

Emma selected season three and landed on the first episode.

“Ok everyone, buckle up because we’re now going to watch the first episode..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this weird ass fic. Comments and kudos will be very much appreciated, and please do leave feedback!! Idk when I'll post the next chapter but just know that it'll be as soon as I can.
> 
> Oh yeah I’m sure all of you guys have noticed by now that Alexei and Billy aren’t in this fic and that’s solely because I don’t think I’d be able to write them in character properly.
> 
> I STILL LOVE THE BOTH OF THEM WITH ALL MY HEART THO
> 
> P.S. Emma is me LMAO


End file.
